


Horns, Guitars and Our Promise

by PoofMcFloof



Series: Sockathan [1]
Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prophecy, Romance, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoofMcFloof/pseuds/PoofMcFloof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mephistopheles and Providence are called into an emergency meeting by the most respected, Cupid. The Angel of Love reveals what could be a colossal situation in the making, involving a boy with homicidal tendencies that haunts possibly the most boring teen in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why so Nervous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is @PoofMcFloof if you got questions

Why. Jonathan wondered why. 'Why had life turned out to be such a bitch? , ' plagued his mind as he rolled around in bed, desperate for sleep that just wouldn't come. The past few weeks has been a pain in the ass and filled with condescending teachers, dull homework and more than the usual judgmental stares from classmates. Lil was out of school on a business trip with her dad to some out of place country…again, leaving Jon alone with his thoughts. And a demon. 

Yes, his spunky sidekick with fashion that challenged the skills of any 7-year-old, with the odd name to match. Sock was his personal demon that constantly reminded him how shitty and mundane life was, then would oh-so professionally recommended Jon to off himself with a trusty kitchen knife. Jonathan never would take Sock seriously due to his way-too cheerful deposition, alongside the fact that he simply sucked at his job. Even though the demon told him every day to kill himself and ruined his school reputation constantly on the clock, he was still letting the smaller boy sleep on the same bed beside him. Maybe it was because Jon had no strength against Sock's puppy dog eyes begging him to let him 'sleep over, just for one night', or maybe he agreed owing to the fact that he secretly enjoyed the others company. 

Jonathan turned to his side and looked over to the mess of a devil snoring across him. Sock had discarded his scarf, vest, and shoes before stretching out on the bed, with his strange hat and goggles falling off during the sleeping process. Sock was embarrassed of having the blonde see his wild hair, when Jon honestly thought it added to his lively character. He only laughed when he was first saw Sock’s hair because he was caught off guard by the springy locks, but ever since Sock kept his hair hidden. Absentmindedly, Jonathan stretched out his hand to run his fingers through the demon's hair, pleasantly surprised to find that he didn't faze through and could feel how silky his tresses were.

Thinking of his haunter, in fact, reminded him of how odd Sock has been acting for a while now. Lately, he's caught Sock acting more nervous and timid around him. At first it was barely noticeable, but now the demon has longer moments of silence, looking down at his feet, eyebrows knitted and gnawing at his bottom lip as if he was immensely anxious. When called out by his human counterpart, he reverts back to his old self trying to hide his previous state. He wouldn’t say that he was incredibly worried about Sock being so suspicious, but he wouldn’t deny that he’s pondered over it every now and then. 

As the teen observed Sock's relaxed face and took in his features, he continued stroking his hair which slowly but surely, pulled Jon into slumber as well.

 

Mephistopheles waited impatiently outside the office door with his rival and on-off lover, Providence. The master of love and baby diapers, Cupid, had called in both of them announcing an emergency amongst the human world.

"I wonder what kind of shit-storm we're in for this time," Meph inquired.

Providence, being already ticked off because of how long they had been standing in the oddly colorful waiting room, snorted back an 'hmph'.

"It better be worth it. I had things scheduled today."

Mephi looked out into the neon and pastel pink clouded distance of Cupid's realm through the office windows when he off handedly asked, "Is it with that new boyfriend of yours?" She glared at her current ex, contemplating if he was actually serious or just being an asshole like usual.

Suddenly, a stout baby with puffy cotton candy bright blue and pink hair, tiny wings and a quiver full of heart shaped arrows strapped around his chest emerged out the door. "Guys, this happens to be more important than your stupid relationship," Cupid said in a voice way too manly for his small stature. He waved them in hurriedly, Providence taking stride immediately while Mephi followed behind hiding his smirk.

The two were led into the large room, which was unlike the rest of the bright office building, occupied with Cupid’s desk and large chair, filing cabinets, and two enormous windows which were currently closed offering the room a much more menacing atmosphere. It was surprisingly empty with a simple lake pool in the middle, giving off a purple hue to the darkly lit personal office. Cupid chanted a phrase making the view in the water come to life with a brilliant shine. "So, what the problem sugar?" Provi asked, still impatient but much more politely toned compared to her and Meph’s earlier squabble.

"Your little boyfriend here got us in trouble for the billionth damn time, and now we have to fix it again," Cupid answered, glancing up at the devil. "Language, Mr. Cupid," Mephistopheles smoothly replied. With another quick glare directed towards him, Cupid opened the view in the water to a home in a quaint suburb. 

"Are you aware of this home?" Cupid nearly growled. "Sorry to say I'm not" Provi offered. Both looked at the devil, waiting for an answer. "Yes, why?" He slowly said. 

Cupid chanted again, tuning into the house and into one particular room. The bedroom consisted of a blonde sleeping teen, and what looked like beside him a demon. They were entangled with one another and looked as if they were in Cloud Nine, faces filled with peace. Providence's eyebrows knitted together as she studied the scene, not quite understanding what Cupid was implying, side eyeing Meph's reaction. He was tensed, his face stiff in concentration. She could tell he was more than displeased. 

"As you both know, I run all destinies required of romance and love," the baby Cupid started," and I noticed a newly made fortune for today." He stopped for a moment, but continued a sigh." When I searched for the lucky couple, I happened to find this." 

It was as if the worlds all at once stopped spinning; both the rulers of heaven and hell stopped breathing, and it seemed as if they finally figured out what Cupid was trying to say. 

"Your demon and his human counterpart are destined to be together."


	2. Why so Irritated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is @PoofMcFloof if you got questions

"This cannot be happening," Providence whispered, still shocked.

"And it won't," Meph had gained his composure after a few seconds, but the other two could tell that he was still ridden with anger. "That's what you say, and I sure hope in the name of love that you get this shit fixed," Cupid's expression changed drastically, from annoyed to a sadistic child who knew something he shouldn't. "Because we both know how that went last time, now don't we?" Providence had barely blinked when Meph made it halfway across the room, now staring down at the winged child. "I thought I told you to cut out the fucking dirty words out Jr," the Devil whispered, blank faced but eyes burning with hatred. Cupid, despite his size, stood with defiance as his smile stretched farther across his face in an invitation for a fight.

"Oh, seriously?! Guys we have a major problem here and if we don't do something now then all hell could possibly break loose," Providence finally intervened, grabbing Mephistopheles line of sight forcibly as she inserted herself between the two. "... Maybe even worse than the last time." 

The truth struck harder than she intended it to, but it had to be done. Mephi's face stayed stoic, yet she saw the damage take effect when his eyes softened with a forlorn loss. Without another word, Meph turned and left the room leaving Cupid and Providence to their own.

"How do you put up with that?"

"Don't even get me started sugar," she sighed. "Wow, make it any more obvious won't ya Provi?" Cupid wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. She laughed as she stared off to the side, avoiding the baby's gaze. She hoped he was okay...

"I think you should help him," Cupid said, pulling her out of her thoughts." I don't know about that hun, he's more of a solo kind of guy." Cupid pulled out his wings, flapping up to the others height and looking straight in Providence's face upon hearing her doubt. "Whatever he says, just believe me when I say he needs you, especially now." "Yeah, yeah I hear you," Prov pushed him to the side mid-flap, walking towards the door.

She stopped and turned before exiting, giving the flying kid an assuring smile. "Don't worry Cupid, I'll take care of it." She closed the door behind her, then left the office entirely with Cupid waving her goodbye. Cupid's snarl returned when he put down his hand and crossed his arms.

"Still hate that fucknut of a demon."

 

Early in the morning, Sock woke to an unfamiliar warmth that was misplaced but felt as if it was natural and where he was meant to be. Unfortunately, an all too familiar snore came from the person he was getting the heat from. Sock opened his eyes to find his head against Jon's chest, with both arms wrapped around the teen and his legs entangled with the sheets and his human counterpart. He looked up to Jonathan's face hesitantly, eyes wide and cautious to catch any sign of the human being awake. Sock knew it'd be easy to just phase out of the others arms, but internally he struggled to do so. For months, Sock had acknowledged that Jonathan was handsome and interesting. For a few weeks, he had acknowledged that Jonathan is what made his job so special to him. And finally for a few days, he had acknowledged that he really cared Jonathan as more than a friend, and maybe wanted to make out with him a little. Okay, a lot but that was entirely beside the point. 

What really mattered was the fact that he was snuggling with the guy he was hired to torture. Wow, sounds completely and utterly romantic when you say it like that. 'Oh my Mephistopheles, focus on the situation, quit being a dork, ' Sock mentally scolded, face turning redder each second as he hugged Jon. The demon argued with himself a few more moments before deciding that no matter how nice this was, it wasn't worth Jonathan flipping out and kicking him out of his room. Or worse, possibly getting fired and being separated from him completely. Yeah, that'd suck too.

Sock grudgingly phased out of his crush's arms, then put his discarded clothes back on before turning back to the boy. He walked over to the sleeping teen, sprawled out on his bed and examined his face closer. Jon's face for once wasn't covered in a scowl and his eyebrows weren't scrunched in anger towards his lingering demon. Instead, his expression was serene, giving off an innocent vibe and reminding Sock how lucky he was to haunt him. The demon reached out his hand and touched Jonathan's warm cheek, cupping it lovingly knowing that their relationship would never be this close.

From a corner of the bedroom behind him, Sock was met with a voice.

"What arE YOU DOIN' ?!"


	3. Why so Jealous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is @PoofMcFloof if you got questions

Sock spun on his heels, ready to make excuses for why he was giving such intimate attention to the other boy. Instead, he stood speechless as he faced a girl with blonde pigtails and a cap. Faintly, he could make out her angel wings out in the dim light. The demon, putting the pieces together, stepped forward toward his old friend. "Oh-oh my Meph, Jojo is that you-?'

Jojo's fist made contact with Sock's face so quickly, he didn't even get to yelp out in pain. And so, then and there the little demon figured that maybe, just maybe, she probably still hasn't forgiven him over the whole 'killing her by accident' thing. 'Jeez, that punch was for sure going to leave a mark. Yep. The bruise is already forming,' he thought as he laid on the carpet in pain.

"Listen here you piece of shit. We are not friends by any means." She then hardened her glare towards the crumpled up demon on the ground. "Like, at all."

All Sock could do was groan back in understanding.

"Honestly, I came here to threaten you, but seeing whatever was going on," she motioned with her eyes toward Jonathan in the bed," actually works in my favor." Sock jumped up from his previous state despite the ache in his jaw." What are you talking about," he asked, suddenly very worried about the safety of his position as Jon's devil. The angel looked intensely at the boy, but Sock caught a glimpse of something hidden in her eyes. "Okay, here's the deal moron. I see you have quite the crush on your human, but there's something that has completely gone over your head apparently," Jojo paused, confirming her suspicions with Sock's sudden face change to an embarrassed cherry red expression. "Y'know that girl with purple hair in your boy's class?” Joane asked.

“Uh, Magill? Jonathan calls her Lil right? Wait, are you assigned to her as a guardian angel or something? Why haven’t I see you during any of Jon’s classes? When did this-?”

“Oh my god, Sock shut the frick up or I’m going to choke you.” Jojo sighed with frustration before quickly answering, “Yes I’m her guardian, no he can’t hear me, and devils and angels can’t see each other unless one reveals themself to the other.” For a second, it seemed like Sock would be content with those answers, but decided he wasn’t completely satisfied yet and asked,” How did you know that I specifically was haunting Jonathan?”

“An angel has her… secrets. We’re getting off topic. Look, back to Lil and Jonathan. Throughout the past month, I noticed Jonny here has been acting very friendly. Too friendly; y’know, like 'I want to be more than friends' friendly.”

Sock finally caught wind of what the floating girl was hinting at and the poor demon's heart sunk faster than a boulder in water, becoming washed over with sadness that his assumptions were more than right. He hated himself for subconsciously thinking that there was even a chance for such a relationship to be real; sure, in his mind he knew it wasn't ever going to happen but his heart still had hope nevertheless.

"But... I'm not very willing for something like that to happen. Y'know, for personal reasons and all that." Jojo's tone became much softer from before and she turned her gaze away from Sock, hoping to hide the sudden change in attitude. "So, even if I hate you, I'm prepared to offer a solution."

"Why would you want to help me? I mean, it's not like you-," Sock was cut off, flinching when he heard a tired growl sounded from behind him.

“SOCK SHUT UP I AM TRYING TO SLEEP." Jon rolled back around, facing away from the demon sitting on the floor. Joane rolled her eyes, bent down grabbing Sock's arm roughly and pulled him up to his feet, then dragged him away, phasing through the bedroom door. She dropped his wrist and continued," I need you to keep him away from the girl. Do whatever you have to do, and I'll try keeping her distracted. Fair enough creep?" The angel held out her hand, waiting for his in return. What if Jon hated him for it? Was he really that desperate to keep the human to himself? All rationality disappeared when an unfamiliar anger seeped through Sock, like a poison running through his veins and soaking his thoughts. God, if only he was still able to kill. He reached out, shaking his old friend's hand. "Deal."

 

"Oh come on Jonny boy. It'll be a one, two, three and you’re dead! Quite simple."

Sock had been trying to convince his human counterpart to kill himself for about 2 hours now, but sometime around chemistry class Jonathan had zoned out per usual. School had started off the same as always: ignore the lecture and try to not to get sent to the principal's office because of his annoying nuisance of a demon. The teen kept looking up to the wall clock, counting the ticks as time went by. After a few moments, he felt eyes burning onto him and daringly glanced back as if to challenge the person staring at him. When he did, he found Sock looking away quickly and avoiding any kind of confrontation. 

'There he goes again being weird,' thought the teen as he decided to go back to staring at the clock. Overhead, the bell dismissing class sounded and students began moving to their next courses. Jonathan gathered his belongings with his supposed-to-be bubbly demon being abnormally quiet, then headed out into to the hallways.

"Look man, you’re freaking me out. What the hell is up with you lately," Jon inquired, stopping to turn towards the other.  
Sock, shocked from the sudden interrogation, pulled another fake smile and said," What?"

Jonathan became aggravated with the demon, expression hardening towards the floating kid. "What the fuck Sock?! I'm not stupid." Sock winced at Jon's harsh words, making the teen feel bad and rephrase himself. "Just tell me the truth," he sighed frustrated. Both teens finally made eye contact; worried blue met nervous green but was interrupted when Jonathan's name was called.

"Yo Jonathan! I'm back from my trip early!"

Sock's face fell distraught, and Jon turned to see Lil running towards him. When he looked back to ask Sock what was wrong, he found no one there.

"C'mon dude. We gotta get to math or Mr. Burkley is going to be on our asses about being late," she said, hurrying him towards the next class.  
Unknowingly, both of their hired counterparts were plotting, hidden from the other two's line of sight.


	4. Why so Angry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is @PoofMcFloof if you got questions

Jonathan couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen. It wasn't a good feeling either.

He sat next to his purple haired friend in his class, too distracted by his thoughts to hear when the teacher asked for his answer to a question. Mr. Burkley pinched the bridge of his nose, showing just how annoyed he was with teen and intensifying it with a long sigh. "Mr. Combs do you need a minute outside of class to gather your attention or do you want another phone call home instead?" The blonde barely lifted his head up to make eye contact, mumbling a short-handed 'huh?' in response. Lil nudged him with her elbow then motioned her eyes towards the last problem on the page of his open textbook. 

"Uh... three, I think." His classmates started snickering, Lil being one of them but hid her face in her hands. Burkley gave up and slumped into his desk chair.  
"Not even close. Step outside please, and come back in once you're ready to fully participate."

Jon grunted, got up and trudged out hoping to avoid any more unnecessary giggles from his peers. He shut the heavy door behind him and took a deep breath, relishing the calm atmosphere. Light poured in from the tall windows and the floor squeaked slightly as the boy's green sneakers padded down the tiles, despite the thin layer or dust and dirt covering it. The halls were usually so busy and loud, but now it was so quiet that if someone dropped a penny its sound would bounce across the walls. Peace was a rare thing to attain, thanks to school and Sock.

The uneasy feeling returned at the mention of the demon. Of course, it had to be him. He was probably off somewhere upset that Jonathan yelled at him earlier, though it was technically Sock's fault for lying. He didn't understand how the other could think he was even remotely that gullible; they've been stuck by the hip for so long that Jon could mostly figure out the little demon, as if he had a constant billboard displaying Sock's thoughts and emotions. Also, hadn't their friendship meant enough to Sock for him to trust him at this point? Sure, he was hired to get Jonathan to kill himself and all, but eventually they've developed a sort-of-companionship along the way as well. Despite his annoyance towards the ghost, he did feel a little bad and hoped Sock was okay, though he'd never admit it. Jonathan leaned against a wall and groaned, running one hand through his bright blonde strands, knowing he had to find and apologize to the demon. God, whatever Sock had to be planning for his later, inevitable revenge is going to suck.

Subconsciously, Jon walked towards his last class slowly as he looked about for a demon with a red scarf. Turning a few corners, he heard a clatter from the nearby restroom. His pace slowed as he listened in, hearing another crash in the same direction again. "What the hell?" He shifted closer to the door and opened it cautiously after a few moments of silence. He looked in and found a soap dispenser torn off the wall and one of sinks with large cracks and the water spurting upwards. The ground was more than a mess and several of the stalls were overflowing or had a door hanging on its last hinge. Jon's breathe hitched, taking in the damage of the room but nevertheless walked in further. He called out a hello and immediately regretted his decision when a snarl was heard from the last stall, the only one with its door still attached and shut closed. Edging closer, the poor kid internally begged his feet to stop moving but it seemed like his brain and body became different entities of their own accord. His heart beat picked up, sweat threatening to form of his forehead as he crept closer. He stopped suddenly. Something told him this was all wrong.

With a deafening bang, the stall door flew open. Jonathan's systems broke down and everything slowed when he saw who destroyed the restroom. Out stepped Sock without his hat but instead horns sticking out from the left and right side of his head. His eyes were glazed over and unfocused, emitting a haunting green luminescence as he turned toward the human. Sock smiled when he caught sight of Jonathan, baring full fleshed out fangs hungrily and happily, while a green demon tail from behind flung around lazily behind him.

"Sock, what happened to -?" 

The full-fledged demon charged forward, throwing himself at the confused teen. As they fell, Jon couldn't help but wonder if this was somehow his karma for being an ass earlier. He was then knocked out cold when his head hit the wet linoleum.

 

"Get. Out."

"Just listen to me would you?"

"GET OUT."

Providence sidestepped a sudden blast of magma, bouncing back with enough leverage to keep following the fuming ginger. She had to quickly travel to hell to pursue and attempt to calm Mephi before he did something out of hands. Possibly, blowing up earth entirely could be one option for him. Not exactly an option she wanted to deal with.

Despite the tense air of the situation, she couldn't help but smile at the thought that for once it would be her to convince him to think before acting. On regular basis, Providence was the one who did things on a whim while Meph would plan out each step and think of every consequence. Unfortunately, she wasn't quite familiar with this side of him, so it was going to be difficult to persuade him otherwise when she herself had no advice for being prepared and put together. 

She absentmindedly took in the area around her as she hurried behind the Devil; it has been over a few human centuries since she's visited. The stone walls were no doubt enclosing all sunlight out, but did offer a little bit of red glow from the cracks in between the rocks where the lava flowed between. The cave that Meph called a 'home' smelled of dense sulfur and ash, with a gravely uneven ground that would instantly set an unholy fire to any average human's feet. Instead, Prov lightly skipped from broken tablet to tablet as she avoided small shoots of fiery rock that would occasionally burst through the seams in the ground. Each sentence shouted between the two bounced off the stone, traveling further and further away till the words disappeared into nothing. Being that both of them were on a particularly high ledge, she was sure that anyone on lower levels were surely listening in on their conversation.

"Meph, we both know that we have to work together if we're gonna solve anythin'." Providence stifled her sentence when Mephistopheles suddenly stopped in his tracks. He clenched and unclenched his fists with shoulders tiredly slumping in on themselves and he turned towards his on-and-off ex. His face fell, showing all the feelings he attempted to hide from Cupid earlier: sadness, hurt, and an emptiness that couldn't be filled.

"Sock is my prodigy. My responsibility; not yours. Now if you'll excuse me," Meph answered, calmer than she expected. What she didn't notice was the slowly rising green mist forming at his feet, but as soon as she did it began enveloping him at a dangerously quick pace.

Panic shot through her, knowing that if she didn't stop him from traveling to Earth, hell might literally break into the world. Without a second thought, a white fire seeped to the surface of her skin, shining brightly as it gathered within her hands. Her power strengthened along with her resolve, her reluctance disappearing as she thought back to what happened last time. Prov put her arms up, blasting the bright energy into the entirety of the atmosphere as far as she could reach. She rose above the ground and her hair spread out further as it was the galaxy itself, her eyes shining a brilliant light as she lit up the cavern. Mephistopheles fell to the ground clutching his head in pain, the gas vanished into nothingness within a matter of seconds. 

She tightly bound barriers between Hell, Heaven and the Earth, using nearly all of her stamina before falling back to rocky terrain. Now no one would be able to leave, including herself.

Mephistopheles slowed his breathing, facing Providence with an outraged, twisted expression as he stood back up. He trudged to where she laid, igniting flames with each step growing larger as his appearance morphed into a demon-like shape. His horns were well visible, as were his fangs, claws, and pointed red tail at this point.

"You fucking idiot. We both know what will happen if I don't go down to Earth and stop Sowachoski," Meph growled lowly. 

"You weren't able to stop them last time. What'd make you think it would be different this time?" Prov rasped out, clenching shut her eyes as she realized that was something she wasn't going to be able to take back. When he didn't respond immediately, she attempted focusing on instead making him see why she stopped him. "We can find a reasonable way to fix this without you lashing out-."

"I'll have to kill him."

Providence shot her head up to look at him with shock written all over as she stuttered to find a better option to offer, failing miserably. "N-no you can't just do-"

Without another word, he burst into flames and disappeared, ignoring her pleas. She didn't worry about him transporting to Earth, thanks to her knowing her barricade was untouched. Unluckily it was going to throw both off the demons, angels and Cupid's business. Ultimately, it was a split-second decision that she was willing to live with. Hopefully Cupid wouldn't be too angry with her. There was just one question gnawing at the purple-haired woman now: how long would the barriers last?


	5. Why so Suspicious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is @PoofMcFloof if you got questions

Sock woke up, the cold of the bathroom linoleum seeping through his skin and into his bones. Of course, this sense wasn’t his to begin with; instead, this feeling belonged to Jonathan’s body, not his. Currently inhabiting the blonde’s body, Sock stood on shaky legs and stumbled to face himself in one of the mirrors that weren't broken in his fit of demonic rage earlier.

Jon’s reflection stared back at him, eyes alit to Sock’s emerald green and jacket soaked from laying on the wet floor.

“Holy shit. So, that’s what happens when you possess someone?” Jojo snuck from out of one of the further stalls, clearly still nervous but nevertheless amazed.

“Jojo…what happened?” It was unnatural to hear Jonathan's voice instead of his own, internally cringing when thinking of how the teen was later going to react to this.” Oh, great. You don’t remember a single thing?” the angel asked. Sock shook his, or perhaps Jon’s, head as he tried to think back to what happened after running off with Joane.

“I remember you pushing us in here, I tried asking why Lil came back so early then all of a sudden you started calling me names and said something about me killing my parents. I got really angry and told you to knock it off, but you kept goin’, then…” He trailed off, knowing something was missing in between the lines.

“Look, what I said wasn’t important. What is important is that you went ape-shit on the restroom. You grew horns and everything! It was crazy that Jonny here found you before you could go crashing through the school looking for him which, to be honest, thought was gonna happen.” Joane was impressed at Sock's devilish powers, sure, but something about the normally cheery brunette demon seemed different now. As she watched the ghost-inhabited body stare into his reflection, she kept pushing this worrying feeling to the back of her mind. 

Sock continued looking into the mirror, studying Jonathan's facial features closer all the while knowing that this was wrong, horribly wrong. Yet, he continued grazing fingers over the small details and contours of the teen’s face of which he has come to love. He couldn't help it; he was mesmerized.

“Hello, you listening there? Could ya stop bein’ creepy for a sec’?” The angel tapped her foot impatiently, prompting a response from the possessed boy. “Also, shouldn't we get outta here soon? Next bell is about to ring, y'know?”

Drawing Sock out of his haze, he realized she was completely right. For anyone with eyes, the wet clothes on him would be a dead giveaway that he definitely had something to do with the destruction of the restroom. He had to dry off eventually, but eventually wouldn’t be soon enough. 

“Jojo, I need you to step back.”

The bare-footed girl in plaid raised her brow, stiffening. “What’re you-? Never mind, don’t care. Just hurry up.”

She stood back as if expecting something, her stance with an obvious defensive approach defining it. Green flames burned at Jon’s sneakers, and quickly enveloped his whole body lighting up the whole room a hellish tint and incredible heat. Jojo scrunched her eyes tightly, attempting to shield her sight by raising her arms in front of herself. Before the fire could even graze the angel, it was sucked back into the teen boy’s body as if it was never there to begin with. 

There stood Jonathan in the middle of the restroom, unscathed but clothes and hair completely rid of wetness. It was as if Sock was never there, despite everything still being broken and destroyed in the bathroom.

The possessed boy’s smirk, touched with a certain unknown smugness, couldn’t get any larger even if he wanted it to. “Jojo, I think it's about time we do a little sabotaging, don’t you think?”

 

It honestly worried Lil.

Jonathan never came back to class. It's been hours now since she has last seen him, and she's had to carry his book bag around for a few classes thanks to his sudden absence. Despite her worry, she was still going to give it to him for abandoning his shit like that. 

Luckily, lunch was around the corner so she could finally give him his stuff back. Lil counted the ticks on the class clock, anxious to find her blonde monotone friend.

Speaking of blonde, where did Jojo disappear off to? The purple haired teen knew that her guardian angel had a habit of playing hooky when it came to her responsibilities, but surely she should have been back by now.

Bell ringing overhead, Lil grabbed her supplies and threw them in her backpack carelessly, then slung it over her shoulder hastily as she turned to the classroom exit. She stopped midway and had to go back to her seat to pick up Jon's bag, sighing in frustration as she heaved the strap over the other shoulder. She turned on her heel, almost bumping into a girl with baseball cap and plaid. The purple haired teen reeled back, catching herself on the edge of a desk.

"GODAMMITJOane what the fuck?!"

The angel kept her focus to picking her nails, clearly bored but eyebrows knitted like she was annoyed with her human counterpart. "You're going straight to hell with a mouth like that. Also y'know I hate it when you call me that," Jojo noted, picking her bare feet off the ground to float after Lil as she pushed past the blonde and out the class.

"Why're you in such a hurry anyhow?"

The teen continued her quick pace down the halls, but raised her voice over her shoulder even though she received baffled stares from other students. "I'm starving and need to give Jon his stuff back." Silence followed from the angel, Lil knowingly setting off a chord within her guardian. She pushed past the horde of idiots she called her peers, hoping to spot Jon amongst one of them. To her disappointment, the fake blonde was nowhere to be seen.

Lil scurried to where she usually sat and took out her phone, opening her messages to pester Jon about where he was. Just as she started typing, someone slammed into her from behind. She crashed into the dirty tile floor and the tray of cold spaghetti in the others hands had now coated all the front of her jeans and jacket. She groaned out of pain, glancing to the now broken phone in her hand with even a few shards of the screen coating her hand. She looked up at the person to curse them out, but to her shock there stood an emotionless Jonathan, still clutching the cafeteria tray. He smiled and burst out laughing, catching the attention of the nearby students. Lil’s claustrophobia suddenly kicked in when her peers joined in on mocking her as she tried to stand up, yet kept slipping back into the puddle of sauce, mashed potatoes, and milk. Lil gave up on getting to her feet, and instead caught Jon off guard when she yanked him by the ankle down into the mess with her. He tried to kick her away but she dodged his foot and quickly clambered up top off him, punching him straight into the jaw. Teens around them started shrieking out as the fight amped up, pumping adrenaline into both of them to throw their fists harder. A hard kick here, a pull of hair there, bruising and cutting them due to the shards of screen that lingered on Lil’s hands. 

The fight got bad quickly enough that when the teacher's finally showed up, the damage had already been done. Two of the high school's police had to pull the two apart before any bones could be broken. Lil tried to swing a few more times, but was quickly turned around by an officer in the direction of the school's principal’s office. She was still majorly pissed, but nonetheless pleased with the pain she inflicted. Jonathon ended up with a busted brow, bleeding lip and possibly twisted ankle. She didn’t quite make it out unscathed with her glass covered fists displaying quite a few cuts. Thanks to a few lucky hits Jon landed, specifically the punch aimed for her nose, she also now sported a slightly broken nose.

The two teens were dragged off away from the student body and were practically thrown into the waiting room of the front office, two secretaries shaking their heads in disapproval as the two were seated in the available chairs. If it weren’t for the guards, Lil might’ve just continued to try to rip off Jonathan’s head.

Lil, trying to piece together what the hell just happened, heard the faintest of footsteps and immediately recognized them to belong to a certain pig-tailed angel. “I should’ve been there to help Lil. I feel horrible about what happened and I’m… sorry.” The purple-haired teen glanced up at Jojo, shrugging her shoulders in acknowledgement. Sure she wasn’t there, but she’s pretty sure Jojo was expecting this to happen. Out of the corner of her eye, Lil spotted Jon looking in her direction. Wait, not in her direction. In Joane’s direction. She met his gaze and Jonathan averted his eyes uncomfortably, like he was just caught with something that he shouldn’t have been doing.

After a solid ten minutes of immensely awkward silence, the principal called them in. For an hour, the counselor and principal tried to get the two to talk about why they started fighting. Lil remained relatively quiet, opting to instead observe her questionable 'friend'. Jonathan was acting really strange, way sassier in his responses as he kept misleading the counselor from what really went wrong. 

“Magill started it. She was insulting my sense of fashion.”

“Mr. Combs, this is leading us nowhere. And with your record, that seems highly unlikely.”

Ah, there was also that. He kept calling her Magill. He never did that, not even when he was pissed off at her. In fact, everything about him seemed off: from the way he sat, spoke, and acted. He seemed so much…livelier, which was very unlikely of his usual apathetic attitude.

Lil looked back towards her guardian angel and noticed her nervous stance, Jojo chewing on her nails and she looked anywhere besides Lil. By now, Jojo would’ve started complaining about being stuck in an office for so long or something of similar nature, but this, this was strange for her. Something was amiss for Lil.

The principal finally gave up trying to talk to the teens and opted to suspend them for a week. Both Jon and Lil were picked up by their parents to be taken home.

On the way home and during Lil’s father ranting about how 'she was raised better than this', she spaced out and wondered why there was something nagging her in the back of her mind. The whole situation felt so wrong, like something wasn’t quite right; like something was out of place.


	6. Why So Sullen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is @PoofMcFloof if you got questions

Sock threw Jonathan’s backpack off to the side of the bedroom and jumped onto the bed, not caring for the messy state he was in and convinced himself that he’d clean up later. He forgotten how tiring it was to carry around a functioning body. With your soul alone to float around, energy isn’t too much of an issue; he could still nap, but it wasn’t entirely necessary.

He spread out fully, resting out Jon’s sore muscles as he went over just how well the plan worked out. Lil surely must’ve hated Jonathan now, enough to disperse any possible romantic feelings she could’ve had for him at least. Although Sock got is what he wanted, he couldn’t help but feel like an immense dick for possibly ruining one of Jon’s only friendships. The more he thought about, the guiltier he began to feel. Sure, he really liked Jonathan but what gave him the right to intervene whenever he felt like it? Well, he could just blame it on the job; what he was hired by Mephistopheles for.

Suddenly, a sharp pain stabbed him in the head causing him to clench Jon’s eyes shut and grind his teeth in pain. He curled up in agony and and gripped the hair on his head. It felt like his skull was constricting Jonathan's brain, pushing and pushing until there was no space left. Sock couldn't handle it. He fought to stay in the body as hard as he could, but despite his efforts had to resort to his option. He had to leave the body. The pain leaving the body was almost as unbearable as Sock's death, but not quite as bad. It was like ripping a band aid off; quick and painful, but more noticeable because dealing with souls are a bit more complicated. 

Before Sock knew it, gravity ceased to exist for him as he pulled himself out of Jon's body and flew quickly through a bedroom wall from the force he exerted. He spun around in the air a few times before regaining his balance midair and immediately reentered the room. Upon entry, he was met face to face with a recovering Jonathan, heaving as if he had just run a marathon. Their eyes met for a few seconds, a horrible standstill of silence taking place and echoing off the sides of the walls.

Jonathan softly spoke first. "Sock...what the fuck did you do?" 

Sock opened and closed his mouth, resembling a fish as he tried to look for an answer. After a few more tortuous seconds, Sock had come to asking a question of his own. "How much do you remember?"

Jon's face fell in horror and he lunged at Sock, gripping his scarf and pulling his weightless body toward him. Staring daggers into Sock's frightened eyes, Jon's voice dropped an octave as he practically growled, " If you don't start giving answers quick, I swear to god I will get the Pope of all people to exorcise me personally just to get rid of you." Sock flinched, looking in any direction but Jon and said, "I don't think that's how it works". Fed up, Jon let go and sat back down on his bed and winced in pain. "What-wait. Why am I all beat up? Sock seriously what the fuck is going on? This isn't goddamn funny." Jonathan inspected the bruises covering his arms and felt the welts on his face, while Sock remained silent. 

"Ask your stupid girlfriend."

"Dude, what the hell are you talking abo-."

"ASK MAGILL, YOU MORON."

Jonathan shot his eyes back up to a red-faced crying Sock, who in turn was shocked at his own words and attempted to cover his mouth to no avail. "I'm so sorry I don't know what's gotten into mepleasedon't-." "I have to go see Lil." Jon got up suddenly, grabbing his phone and quickly bypassing the demon as he exited the room in a hurry.

Sock was left there, standing in the middle of the room clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white. His breath became more and more ragged as he held back his sobs, falling to the ground gently. He stayed there for what seemed like hours, his eyesight clouded with tears and his teeth grinding as he wrung his skirt in his hands. As his breathing began to calm, his mind cleared as he began weighing his options. He knew he wasn't in the mood to see his boss or to explain to him what had just happened between him and his human counterpart. There was two ways that conversation was going to go, and he wasn't keen on hearing either at the moment. Or he could wait until Jonathan came back and try to explain his side of the story, but he had a feeling Jon would never forgive him for doing what he did, not that he expected him to. There was only one option left and that was just to leave. Leave and get some alone time, and so he settled on that. 

Slowly he got up on his two feet and lifted himself back into the air, flying through the ceiling and out into the afternoon sky. He floated over a few houses, letting the wind guide him not particularly caring where he was going; as long as it was away from Jon's house.

 

Prov dodged the first filing cabinet thrown at her, but narrowly missed the second. At this point, she had already ducked and rolled away from a table, a few chairs and two doors ripped off their hinges. 

"MEPH, JUST HEAR ME OUT-" "NO!"

After a few hours of searching the barrier for any weak spots, he had come back even more furious than before and found Providence lounging in his office. He attempted to angrily question how he could break the invisible wall which had resulted into a wild game of whack-a-mole, unfortunately with Prov taking place as the mole and Mephistopheles as the angry child who couldn't get single hit.

"Look, it's not my fault you-." Dodge the printer. "You don't know how to handle your emo-."Duck, there goes another cabinet. "-Tions when faced with a difficult situation."

When hearing this, the devil stopped in his pursuit of looking for something else to throw to give his long time rival a look of disbelief. "Are you serious?! This isn't a difficult situation Prov. It's a DIRE situation and you fucking know it! I happen to remember you being there when it happened last time."

The demon slumped his shoulders and fell into his nearby chair, which he luckily had not thrown in the process. He gave a long sigh, placing his face in his hands and looking much more tired than before. Providence, her wheezing finally slowing to catch up with her heart rate made her way towards the defeated man and leaned her weight on the arm chair. "I know what I did may seem like a horrible decision and could have consequences, but we both know it was for the better. The mistakes that happened back then...it wasn't your fault and you have to accept that." He looked up at her, sullen and dead panned, "I'm the one who assigned them. I could've prevented all those deaths, but I didn't. I should've separated those two, but I didn't."

Prov put her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly in reassurance. "How could've you known that their relationship would turn sour. It's not like either of us knew about Grim Reapers at the time. It never had happened before, so it's not like we had a precedent to follow." She wrapped her arms around him in comfort before continuing, "Just because we weren't able to save the two of them before doesn't mean that this time can't be different. We just have to stay calm and think of a rational solution." She pulled away from the redhead, and firmly looked him square in the eyes. "Those two boys don't deserve to die. Them being in love isn't either ones fault; it's just how things happen sometimes. That's what we call life."

Mephistopheles leaned into her embrace, closing his eyes. "Why is it that the angels you hire don't do this kind of stuff?" 

Providence mused for a few moments, before answering," They probably do, but they're smart enough to not act on their feelings."


End file.
